The Old Country
The Old Country is the 1st chapter in Mafia II, taking place in Sicily during World War II. Narrative Sicily 1943 Operation Husky: Vito is assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry, who were supposed to be dropped over southern Sicily on July 11, 1943, but their plane was hit by flak and they had to bail out behind enemy lines. With the help of the local resistance, Vito, the Corporal and Private Williams survived. Soon after, Mussolini's soldiers came into the town of San Celeste and started rounding everybody up, so Vito and his men decided to return the favor. As the town's citizens are about to be executed, Vito and his squad overtake the Italians and storm the town hall to rescue the remaining prisoners. They quickly learn there are more soldiers on the way, so as soon as they clear the building, they use it as cover to take out the approaching men. While Vito and his squad put up a good fight, they are soon overpowered and knocked unconscious by a shell fired from a German Wespe. Italian soldiers quickly retake the building and begin killing everyone inside. Just as one was about to shoot Vito, they were interrupted by Don Calò, head of the Sicilian mob, who rolls into town in an American tank. The Don tells them that the Americans have come to liberate them from Mussolini's tyranny, and if they lay down their weapons and surrender now, they can go home to their families that day. They oblige. This was Vito's first real taste of the power the Mafia holds. Walkthrough Game Mechanics Being the first mission, it's used as a tutorial. In it you will learn the basics of weapons like firing, reloading, using grenades, picking up additional weapons and ammo, and using a mounted MG-42. You will also learn the mechanics of taking cover, climbing, and kicking in doors. Storm the Town Hall When the opening cutscene ends you will be instructed to take the shot. Take aim at any soldier and fire; once you do your remaining squad and the resistance will join in. Take out the soldiers in the town square, then approach the front of the town hall, where you will be prompted to climb through the open window. Once inside you will be overwhelmed by machine-gun fire through a window on the right. Take cover next to that and you will be prompted to equip and throw a grenade. A short cutscene will play showing the grenade landing in a box of mortar rounds, causing a large explosion and knocking you down. Make your way into the next room, where you may pick up extra weapons and ammo on the table. When you're ready, take cover by the door and your squad mate will kick it in. Make your way through this room and the upper level until you get a prompt to kick in a door. Inside you will find a soldier holding a prisoner as a human shield, so you'll need to take him out with a head shot. You will now be instructed to follow Private Williams to the balcony, where you will come under heavy fire from below. Take out as many soldiers as you can until Williams moves forward and a soldier bursts through a door, knocking Williams off the balcony. Head inside and you will get your final tutorial prompt of the level, to use the MG-42. Once you do, begin firing at the soldiers and vehicles below. After a short while a German Wespe will roll into the square and fire a shell into the building, knocking you out. The final cutscene of the chapter will begin and you will receive the Viva la Resistenza! achievement. Trivia *Vito is a member of the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, which is part of the 82nd Airborne Division. However, his insignia belongs to the 101st Airborne Division. *Although the force you're fighting is Italian, the artillery unit that arrives is a German Wespe. This is because Italy and Germany were allies for most of World War II. *You can kill the machine gun crew with your M1 Garand instead of throwing a grenade, but once you shoot them the cutscene of a grenade landing and exploding will appear anyway. Gallery The Old Country 5.jpg|Defend the townspeople The Old Country 4.jpg|Don Calo arrives Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Military